


Hardly a Romance

by butteredbandits



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 13:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteredbandits/pseuds/butteredbandits
Summary: After a tiring day GT Blitz returns home, only to be reminded that he has company.





	

It had been a long day.

It wasn't often that Blitz really got really exhausted, sure he usually ended the day a little stressed and tuckered out but today had been a special case.

A long session of show running while arguing with his feathered co-host had him high strung by the time he had to run back to the gang to deal with some incompetency. Which ended in having to kill someone in a tiring physical fight and getting blood all over his clothes. That was followed by hours of writing up entries for racing magazines and managing finances including not only his own, but the gang's, the racing commission, and his television show as well.

Getting home was a relief. He could feel just a small rush of excitement to get off his feet while waiting in the elevator. Even the annoyingly cheerful elevator music that sputtered out of the aged speakers seemed far-off as he thought about sitting down, having a drink, and not having to give a shit about anything for a few hours.

Blitz stumbled into his apartment and he immediately felt like something was off, starting with the living room lights being turned on. Over on the kitchen counter sat a bottle of some of his expensive imported scotch and a used shot glass. Out on the coffee table sat an ashtray, which was certaintly not his.

Well, someone was making themselves at home and Blitz scoffed when he remembered just who that was. Razer was having his own home remodeled and needed a place to stay for a few days, he hadn't so much as asked either he just showed up with his bag packed.

"Almost forgot about him." Blitz pulled his keys out of his pocket and tossed them on the kitchen counter before stripping out of his jacket which he hung over the back of the first chair he passed on his way to get a fresh glass from the cupboard.

Blitz poured himself a generous glass of scotch and after a sip he sighed tiredly. There was nothing better than an after-work drink but the fact that he was so damned tired managed to put a damper on his incoming buzz, which seemed to be nothing more than an added haze to his exhaustion.

After placing the bottle of scotch back in its proper place when he was done and rinsing out the glasses that had been used Blitz began his slow tromp to his bedroom, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt on the way. The door was left open a bit and Blitz was glad for that when he slid it open with a tap of his foot.

Sure enough there was Razer curled up in the gaudy magenta blankets on the far side of the bed. By the looks of it he was freshly showered and shaved and hopefully asleep. Blitz couldn't tell if he was awake, the bed-side lamp was on but that didn't mean anything other than a waste of electricity and a spike in his bill. He would have to remember to bother Razer about paying up for it.

Blitz shucked off his shirt and threw it somewhere in the general direction of his laundry hamper. His belt and pants followed a few moments later, and once he turned the lamp off he slumped down on the bed and pulled the blankets over himself with the full intention of just sleeping.

The rustle of sheets and a small chuckle let him know Razer was awake and Blitz scowled into the side of his pillow the moment he felt Razer's hand sliding against his back

"Long night hmm?" Razer dipped his fingers across the side of Blitz's hip. "I was starting to worry you might have gotten into trouble." If anyone could make sarcasm sound charming it was Razer, but Blitz was immune to it after knowing him for so long.

Blitz huffed and craned his head back to squint at Razer in the dark, "I see you did so much to make sure I was alright."

Razer snorted, an ugly sound in Blitz's opinion- and laughed again, "Vhat was it the last time… oh yes 'I'm a damned adult and you don't have to fucking babysit me!'"

Blitz sucked in a breath of air in surprise when Razer ran his fingers on the outside of his underwear and set his mouth against the back of his neck. Any other night and he would have rolled over and pinned Razer to the bed to spite him and turn the tables but the only thing he saw sex as at the moment was something that would keep him awake longer than he wanted to be.

His hand snapped down around Razer's wrist and Blitz groaned in annoyance when Razer just tried to grip him through his underwear anyways. "What are you doing?" He asked, even though he probably should have just told him 'no'.

Razer rolled his eyes not that Blitz would have been able to see it. "Paying you back for letting me stay here for the month." Razer had managed to keep a flirty tone and it only made Blitz's nerves grind even more.

"A month? What happened to two weeks?!" Blitz shifted to roll around but Razer pressed himself closer against his boss' back.

"Hmm I may have agreed to an extra add-on to my bathroom. Now vhy won't you let me make it up to you?" Razer attempted to move his hand again but Blitz pulled his wrist back.

"Not in the mood."

Razer faked a gasp. "I better grab my jacket before hell really does freeze over."

"Ha-ha." Blitz let go of Razer's wrist and pushed his arm away as he started to scoot away from the other man.

Razer followed Blitz's move and set his teeth against the side of his neck with a harsh nip followed by a flick of his tongue while he wrapped his arm around Blitz's middle to keep him still. He smiled to himself when Blitz's breath hitched and then he propped himself up on his free arm so he could lean over to attempt to get his mouth against Blitz's.

Blitz sneered at Razer when he smelled the alcohol on his breath. "You're drunk aren't you." He grumbled as he moved his hand over his own mouth to block Razer.

"Just a little. I found your little stash in zhe back of the pantry. It seems you do have some good taste after all."

Blitz sighed and mentally noted that he needed to come up with better hiding spots for certain things when Razer came over. The bastard probably knew his apartment inside-out at this point though and that thought made Blitz uncomfortable.

"Precursors, you're awfully damn clingy." Blitz wasn't used to that, usually he was the one with his hands all over people when he got wasted.

"Well maybe if you give me vhat I want you von't have to be bothered by it."

Blitz groaned and pushed his elbow back into Razer's side to attempt to get him off but Razer simply gripped onto his arm and put his mouth back onto Blitz's neck.

"If you're so damned horny why don't you go masturbate and let me get some sleep!?"

Razer listened to Blitz at that comment and sighed in disappointment and stopped leaving his boss hickeys and just resigned to laying behind him. He kept his arm thrown over Blitz's waist though and found himself chuckling when Blitz pulled his hand up towards his chest.

"Getting sentimental now are we?" Razer asked.

"I'm just making sure I know where your hand is at."

"Sure. And I'm from Spargus."

"Watch it, I might just cut off your fingers in your sleep."

Blitz was pretty sure Razer rolled his eyes and he dug his fingers into the back of Razer's palm roughly enough to leave marks and then let go of it, but he made sure he had Razer's arm pinned with his own before he closed his eyes and yawned.

A few moments later Razer echoed Blitz's yawn and pressed his nose to the back of Blitz's neck and muttering something sleepily in his native language that included the phrase"mürrisch schwein". Blitz was pretty sure he recognized the word 'swine' but he fell asleep trying to think of something to respond to Razer with.


End file.
